Many outdoor activities can be affected by weather and the elements. Even outdoor activities that rely on outdoor weather can be made less enjoyable by too much of a good thing. For example, people typically prefer sunny weather while lounging on a beach or near a pool. However, excessive sun exposure can cause discomfort, overheating, sunburns, and other problems. Additionally, bright sunlight can interfere with enjoyment of other activities while lounging, such as reading or using electronic devices. Accordingly, it is often desired to have a source of shade available. In some situations, protection from other weather conditions such as wind or rain is also desired.
Further, because shelter is often desired in locations where permanent structures do not exist or are unwanted, shelters which may be easily transported are often preferred. Many types of shelters are known and have been used, including some which are portable. However, all known prior art shelters suffer from one or more of the following problems: they are too heavy or bulky for convenient transport, too difficult to assemble, rely on external features for support, or suffer from instability when assembled.